


Little Brother

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Little Brother

I don’t own Magiranger or sentai. Hope you enjoy!

 

“I’ll go ahead, just follow behind me,” Tsubasa ordered.

Kai shrugged and followed along, weapon drawn.

They didn’t get far before Tsubasa felt an arrow hit his shoulder. It felt like ice was spreading through his body. He pulled the arrow out and hissed in pain.

“Guys, he’s here, Tsubasa’s been hit,” Kai called through his magiphone.

“Let’s try to get further,” Tsubasa pushed through the pain as he got a view of the monster that just attacked him. Tsubasa shot an arrow back at his target which let Kai have an opening to attack. The group arrived and the monster was quickly defeated.

“I know the poison he uses, you’ll have to make an antidote,” Hikaru informed when they arrived back at the house.  

Tsubasa nodded as he looked over the recipe.

Tsubasa tried to gather his ingredients which he struggled with because the arm that was hit had completely lost feeling and mobility.

“Can I help you Tsu-nii?” Kai wondered.

Tsubasa nodded and spoke through gritted teeth, “You can measure these.”

“I know you are the potion maker, but the others could be more helpful instead of just disappearing.”

“We can’t help the others with their specialties so I don’t expect any help.”

“I’m sure Hikaru sensei can brew an antidote.”

Tsubasa shrugged as best as possible and noticed even more of his body was going numb. He shivered at the icy feeling still consuming him.

“Tsu-nii, you knew he had poison, which _you’d_ need to make an antidote for. Why did you higher your risk of getting hit by going first? If I had gone first and gotten hit, you could have made the antidote quicker.”

“We might not have much of an age difference, but you _are_ my little brother. It’s my job to protect you,” Tsubasa sank into a chair in front of the cauldron.

“I don’t have a little brother so let me help you sometimes, alright?” Kai stirred the mixture Tsubasa poured in.

“It should be done,” Tsubasa went to sit up but found himself not able to move. He sighed slowly, “Kai…”

Kai scooped some up and held it up to Tsubasa, who felt a warm tingling sensation as he sipped the antidote in. He slowly moved as his feeling came back.

“Thanks, Kai. My shoulder will probably hurt for a while but I’m not freezing and poisoned anymore.”

“No problem. Let’s just agree to protect each other from now on, alright?”

Tsubasa and Kai clasped hands in agreement.

“Let’s go catch a movie, and we’ll leave the others at home,” Kai suggested.

Tsubasa chuckled as he headed toward the door, glad he had such a good brother.


End file.
